<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled Up in You by andiebeaword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521494">Tangled Up in You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword'>andiebeaword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, HEAVY Degredation, Humerous Angst, Masturbation, NIpple stimulation, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Pranks, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Use of Blindfolds, Use of Nipple Clamps, Use of handcuffs, cursing, light Dom/Sub relationship, playful banter, sexual talk, throatfucking, use of a vibrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reader make a bet involving pranking Garcia and Reid. Little does the team know, Spencer and Reader have been in a serious relationship for a while now. Reader decides to act bratty, hoping her secret-boyfriend will make her pay his price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Garcia &amp; Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tangled Up in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my WIPs for a while. I got this amazing 'Rabid' request, and honestly, thank you. I hope you don't mind I added it to this, cause it made this fic not only actually make sense, but gave me pretty much the entire outline and inspiration to write it! Also, thanks to April for helping me with a Morcia prank idea. And cupcake525 for her never-ending smut ideas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------♥-------- </p><p>"Hey, Honeybee, guess what's coming up in a couple weeks?" </p><p>I hear Morgan ask me a question, but my mind and my eyes were fixated on my boyfriend, the one and only Dr. Spencer Reid. Fortunately for us, Morgan and the rest of our team didn't know, and we preferred to keep it that way. "Huh? I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Morgan just chuckled slightly, his eyes clearly landing on where mine had just been. </p><p>"Not important. So, have you asked him out?" Have I asked him out? I think to myself as my brain drifts to moments where just the feel of Spencer's touch sets my entire body aflame. I shook my head, turning back to Morgan with a scowl on my face. </p><p>"No, and I never will. Your 'pretty boy' is so out of my league." I let out a sigh, careful not to admit that that was truly how I felt before Spencer and I eventually let out mutual feelings get the better of us. Speaking of, it seems neither one of us noticed Reid walk in until he spoke up. </p><p>"Who's 'so out of your league?'" This was the fun part of being in a secret-relationship with Spencer. We both knew the truth, so it was hilarious to play each other in front of others, like Morgan, especially. </p><p>"Oh, Anderson, for sure. Haven't you noticed how tone he looks now?" The shocked looks on both men's faces was something I only wished I could capture and frame. </p><p>"Are we talking about Grant? 'Cause he's scrumptious." The tech goddess, herself, strolled in, seemingly adding to the conversation so effortlessly. </p><p>"Yes, yes he is." I was thankful no one noticed that my eyes were glued on the boy genius. Well, no one except the man, himself. </p><p>"Babygirl, I am hurt," Morgan feigned a shot to his heart. "Oh, as I was saying earlier, the annual Fitness Test is coming up, you all ready?" </p><p>"Oh, no!" Reid and Garcia said in unison. I was confused. Normally, Hotch has both Spencer's and Penelope's test waived as neither one really needs to pass for their respective reasons. Morgan was so up to something. So, I decided to play along. </p><p>"Meh, how 'bout we all get together and practice tomorrow morning? Sound good?" </p><p>I see Reid and Garcia tentatively nod their heads. Morgan is eyeing me, suspiciously. Emily showed up not long after that, grabbing Spencer's and Penelope's attention towards something else. I took the opportunity to see just what Morgan was really up to. I wanted in on that shit. "Hey, doesn't Hotch always have their tests waived? What gives this time?" </p><p>"Oh, Honeybee, they're still waived. I just want to mess with Babygirl and Pretty Boy this year, that's all." A smirk spread across my face so wide, it should've split my face in half. </p><p>"Oh, you know I want in." </p><p>"Alright. How about we make a bet?" I nodded my head, curious where he was going with this. "Whoever pranks their partner the most, gets first dibs on the couch in the jet. Loser buys the first round of drinks next time we all go out. Deal?" </p><p>I was already planning various pranks in my head. Like I said...Fun. "Deal!" </p><p>-</p><p>"Why does it have to be such a fast mile?" Spencer asked, panting uncontrollably as if he ran five miles instead of barely half of one. "Have you ever even had to run a mile in the field?" I gave him my best 'deer in the headlights' look. I know the gun he carries so obviously isn't just for show. Morgan and I may be the ones who kick down doors, but even the good doctor was fit enough to run after an unsub, right? </p><p>"Spence, we chase down bad guys all the time. I've seen you run just fine." I prayed that Morgan and Garcia didn't catch on to my subtle compliment there. </p><p>"Honeybee, Pretty Boy does not run, he does....something else." Penelope and I just laughed while we finished tying our shoes. </p><p>"Chocolate Thunder, tell me, why do I need to partake in this? I mean, I'm not even in the field. I sit at a computer on my perfect posterior, like all day." I almost gave us away. I mean, Penelope did have a point. While Spencer is always out in the field, able to chase, Garcia is almost always locked in her batcave. </p><p>"That was before the higher-ups made some ridiculous changes, Babygirl, you know that." Morgan eyed me, knowing I would've spilled the beans if he hadn't chimed in when he did. </p><p>"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Garcia huffed, now ready to begin our mile run. "Here I was thinking that by working out a couple days a week, this would get easier. News flash: it doesn't." This time I laughed. </p><p>"Oh, Penny. Hey, cheer up. I work out all the time at this is still gonna be a challenge for me." I moved to stretch out my relatively limber muscles, faking soreness for Penelope's sake. </p><p>"Honeybee, fun night last night, I take it?" Morgan teased out of the corner of his eyes. I thought about lying, but then I just knew Penny would never stop pestering me about my 'boyfriend' and I wasn't ready to let that cat out of the bag, yet. </p><p>"Oh man, I wish!" I groaned, rather dramatically, causing Spencer's attention to revert back to me, along with Morgan and Garcia. In a poor attempt to backpedal, I quickly stuttered out the first thought that came to mind. "Wha-what? You know, this girl would dream if she wasn't preoccupied with working out." Almost as if on cue, Spencer came up behind us to take his place in the last row. </p><p>"You both work out?" he asked, panting far too easily for someone who has only had to tie his shoes, so far. "That's cool. I don't." Well, you're not the one getting pretzled while we have sex, now are you? I thought to myself, biting my tongue on accident. </p><p>"Ow! Fuck!" I could already taste the blood that spilled from the hole my tooth punctured. My tone and use of expletives caused my secret-boyfriend to look right at me, his eyes slowly clouding with lust. Morgan caught this interaction, seemingly butting in where he wasn't exactly welcomed. </p><p>"Pretty Boy! C'mon, quit ogling my honeybee and let's run this mile." Spencer's eyes shot straight to Morgan's, his body shifting away from mine as he slumped into his position on the track. Penelope and I laughed some more, only for the sound of her phone to drown out our giggle-fest before we even got started. </p><p>"Hotch..yeah, no Morgan, Reid, and Y/L/N are here too.....I hear you, Sir, we'll be there in five minutes." Right as she flipped her phone shut, both she and Reid let out sighs of relief almost simultaneously. </p><p>"We got a case?" Spencer wasn't even hiding the fact that he seemed far more eager to track down unsubs with a profile than he did jogging a small, measly mile with me. </p><p>"Yes, Boy Wonder, now let's go." Morgan and Garcia sped past us, leaving Spencer and I to ourselves. I glanced over at him, the sweat that was dripping down his jawline was sending my brain signals I couldn't afford right now. </p><p>"C'mon, Doctor, the sooner this case is over, the sooner you'll have me." The look that flashed across my boyfriend's face was one of sheer shock. Just before we got to the double doors of the BAU, Spencer leaned down, his breath feathering my ear as he spoke. </p><p>"You better stop teasing me, Y/N..." The shiver that shot up my spine told me I, too, wished for this to be an open-and-shut case. As we walked into the round table room, Morgan and Garcia had already joined the rest of our team. </p><p>"What took you two so long?" Rossi asked with an eyebrow quirked in our direction. </p><p>"Oh, uhh, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Y/N stayed behind to help." If not for the way his adam's apple bobbed with each word, I almost would've believed him too. </p><p>"Right, so, our case, we have....." Hotch began going over the documents while Garcia had the rest ready for us to see on the monitor. A new prank idea filled my head. I carefully nodded at the appropriate moments, only vaguely hearing Hotch say, ".....Wheels up in twenty," before I casually glanced over at Spencer who was already placing his manilla folder into his messenger bag. As everyone was filling out the door towards the jet, I walked slowly behind, careful to slip inside the copy room while everyone else was loading themselves in to the elevator. </p><p>Once inside, I pulled out my phone, skimming through until I came across some glamour shot I'd had posed for years ago. Nothing ever came out of those, except my confidence. I was originally planning on gifting these to Spencer for his birthday, but now, with this prank war bet going on, I just couldn't resist. I happily printed off about a dozen shots, all of me in a rather scantily clad red lingerie piece. Little does my boyfriend know I do still have it somewhere in my apartment. Once the last page printed off, I grabbed an empty manilla folder, exactly like the ones Spencer always had during cases. </p><p>As I walked inside the jet, I was pleasantly surprised to find that no one was irritated with me taking my time joining them. Well, almost no one.  "Y/L/N, are you okay?" Hotch was quick to make sure his voice held concern, I noticed. </p><p>"Ye-yeah, just had to run to the restroom first, that's all." I smiled sweetly, taking my usual swat next to Spencer. Even though our romantic relationship was still on the down low, our friendship could be seen from more than a mile away. "Hey Spence, can I look over your folder? My tablet seems to have died." I put on my best playful pout, knowing I had him right where I wanted him. </p><p>"Oh, uhh, sure. I actually need to uhh..." Without giving me the rest of his explanation, Spencer shot up from his seat and hastily scurried to the small, confined restroom. This is going even better than I expected, I thought as I swiftly exchanged the real folder for the fake one. I wonder how long it will take him to notice, or even respond. As I heard Spencer's converse padding back towards us, I dropped the folders, and promptly opened my tablet, reading for Hotch to begin discussing the case. </p><p>"Why do we think the unsub is in his mid to late 30's?" Emily asked from her spot across from Hotch, Rossi, Spencer, and myself. J.J. and Morgan were seated next to her. I bit my lip as I watched my boyfriend lift the top of his folder open in front of most of our team, not noticing the fact that the prints aren't related at all to the cases. </p><p>"Going over the photos from earlier I tho----" Spencer appeared red as a cherry, quickly slamming the folder back down, shooting a glare in Morgan's direction first, then resting his fiery gaze on me. He failed to notice the shocks and subtle smirks painting the faces of the rest of our team as we fell into a stalemate. If I had to guess, I'm sure both Rossi and Hotch caught sight of my little stunt, the two of them exchanging a look before Spencer coughed in order to control himself. Point one to me. </p><p>"You know...if I didn't know any better, Reid, I'd say that victim there-" Rossi stated, gesturing to the file Spencer was now hastily shoving into his bag, "-looks an awful lot like Y/N." Just before he turned towards me, Rossi gave a not-so-subtle wink at Spencer, waving his hand in my direction towards himself, "You wouldn't mind sharing your tablet with Reid?" I knew I was dead where I sat, however the chuckles my ears heard from the Hotch/Rossi peanut gallery told me I was safe, even, dare I say, commended as I handed it over without so much as another word. </p><p>The second I allowed myself to let out an audible sigh of relief, it was short-lived. Garcia popped up on the big screen, no doubt with more information regarding our unsub. While she spoke, all I could seem to pay attention to was Spencer. It was adorkable the way he fiddled with my tablet, though I could clearly see the fire behind his somber eyes. A fire I knew was strictly meant for me. I heard some shuffling happening on Garcia's end which prompted me to look over to the screen, noticing the box of donuts now in her possession. </p><p>"Oh, Emily, you shouldn't have!" she cried with glee, already setting the box down and grabbing a delectable donut from inside, holding it up to her mouth. Right as she took a bite, Emily cleared her throat. </p><p>"Garcia, it wasn't me." It appeared Penelope knew Emily was telling the truth by the way she spat out the bite she only just took. We all watched as laughter filled the jet, albeit at Garcia's expense. Once we all had a moment to calm down, Penelope spoke up again, this time no rainbow goodness to be found in her tone. </p><p>"Derek Timothy Morgan, I am hurt!" Garcia seethed through her teeth. We watched her shift her eyes on the boss, no doubt telling, rather than asking, him for a favor. "Hotch, sir, I will gladly talk to everyone else, but I swear if my chocolate thunder answers the phone or calls me, I will promptly hang up. Clear?" I couldn't hide my chuckle as I stole a glance over at Morgan. I knew he must've known Garcia was only kidding, but still wanted him to pay. It didn't stop the way Spencer eyed me narrowingly, glancing from Morgan and Garcia then back to me. Shit, he's gonna break me the moment he gets his chance. Somehow, and I shifted rather uncomfortably in my seat, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thrilled for that outcome. </p><p>-</p><p>We were now on day two of working the case, and I could've been more relieved to find out I was set to room with Emily. Last thing I needed was to give Spencer the opportunity to show me just how much of a brat I was being. I wanted to know just how far I could stretch his rubber band before it would simply snap. As Morgan and I were busy talking with a small crowd that had gathered around the precinct we had set up shop in, another evil idea flashed across my mind. The way Morgan let a sly smile creep across his lips told me he was picking up what I was about to slam down. </p><p>"Hey, Morgan?" I asked, trying to remember the last time Spencer had schooled him. </p><p>"What?" he asked back, probably already knowing where I was going with this one. </p><p>"What's Reid's cell number, again? I mean, I know I have it programmed in my phone, but I can't remember all ya'alls phone numbers like he can." </p><p>"And what? You expect that I know Pretty Boy's number my heart?" Well, you just called him 'Pretty Boy,' Morgan. </p><p>"C'mon, please?" Morgan breathed out a heavy sigh, already rattling off my boyfriend's number that I totally already knew by heart. </p><p>"Excuse me? Are you agents able to answer our questions?" one of the reporters asked just as I was formulating my best prank on Spencer, yet. </p><p>"No, not at this time, Sir, but we promise we'll get back with you when we can," Morgan said smoothly. Damn. </p><p>"Please? Just one?" a different reporter asked. Morgan eyed me in a way I knew meant Don't do it, but I needed an *in* to put my plan in motion. So, I gave in, purposely only giving slightly more detail than the cops have provided, but not enough to hinder with our open investigation. </p><p>"Alright, feel free to call me if you have any other background questions. My phone number is 702-555-0103." I turned back around to catch up with Morgan who was a few steps ahead of me already. </p><p>"What's your name, Ma'am?" I glanced back, knowing I was going to get asked this before walking away completely. </p><p>"Ah, it's Doctor Spencer Reid. R-E-I-D." I gave the lot a thousand watt smile, hoping that would reel in more callers to ultimately piss of my already ticked off boyfriend. Oh man, life is good. </p><p>-</p><p>ring ring ring</p><p>I hadn't thought my prank all the way through. For the past five hours, I have been within earshot of my boyfriend, both of us instructed by Hotch to work the geographical profile. His phone has been ringing for what feels like every five minutes and I almost couldn't take anymore of it. Hell, I was even about to come clean when it rang again, except the rest of our team piled into the small room at the perfect time. </p><p>"How's it coming?" Rossi asked us right as Spencer was done drawing the necessary lines across the map. I was about to elaborate for him when Spencer's phone buzzed for the upteenth time this afternoon. </p><p>"Sorry, where was I?" Reid said out of habit, the vein in his forehead protruding more and more by the second. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan began discussing the case in further detail, and while I wanted to contribute my two cents as well, Emily and J.J. pulled me aside before I could. </p><p>"Do you know why Spence's phone has been going off more than usual?" When I looked J.J. in the eyes, they were laced with nothing short of concern. Shit. I needed to come clean to them. They both knew about his mom, and that on a normal day when he phone blows up this much, it's usually because Diana was having more than a bad day. </p><p>"If I tell you both, you have to promise me you won't say a single word about this to Spencer." They both mimed crossing their hearts which prompted me to elaborate on Morgan's and my little bet we got going involving Reid and Garcia. </p><p>"So that's why she bit into a mouthful of toothpaste!" Emily and J.J.'s laughter travelled back to the small room as the three of us gathered around the guys while still trying to add to the building profile. </p><p>"Kid, we can all hear the high pitched whine from that IQ of yours. Explain." Rossi did always have a way of making Spencer frown like a frog. I giggled a little as he continued to go into further detail about the conclusion we came to regarding the geographical profile. Then, it happened again. That same vein displayed across his forehead, showing me that I would soon be on my boyfriend's last nerve, if I wasn't already. </p><p>"....our unsub seems to be displaying symptoms of asymbolia. According to the evidence, they don't seem to have developed their sense of empathy because it was cut off even before adolescence. Does that sound about right, Reid?" Hotch asked, our attention completely on the resident genius. </p><p>"Contrary to popular belief, the majority of the human population feel empathy just fine. I am inclined to believe the rest of our profile still fits. Um, loner," Spencer stuck his thumb out, continuing with the rest of his fingers while his phone continued to ring from his pants pocket. "Invisible, outcast....boiling rage--SONOFABITCH!" Reid frantically yanked his outdated flip phone from his front pants pocket, opening it rather dramatically. "--Hi, yes, this is, infact, Dr. Spencer Reid. I actually came to the phone right now with a very special message that you mother---"</p><p>"REID." The way I saw all the blood that was once all in his head vanish like that at the sound of Hotch's voice cause me to giggle ever so slightly. Apparently, Spencer fucking heard me. Shit. We continued talking more about the unsub, satisfied with the profile we were about to go give. I was so sure if I latched onto Emily, Spencer would let me go, but no dice. </p><p>"Y/N, wait up!" Emily gave me a 'sorry, you're toast,' look before speed-walking up to J.J. and Morgan. Fuck. I slowly turned around only to end up bumping noses with the rightfully pissed off doctor, himself. Deciding to try my hand at acting innocent, I gave him my sweetest smile, pretending to be nothing more than the stereotypical dumb blonde you see in Hollywood. </p><p>"What's up, Spencer?" His domineering stance only served to send shockwaves of pleasure to my nether regions. Slowly, as I gulped, I moved my eyes up from his chest to his eyes. The undeniable fire that lit within them caused my own body to feel as if the thermostat was broken. The way his stare burned into my forehead should not have felt as erotic as it did while we were in the middle of a police station--on a case.  </p><p>Leaning towards my ear, Spencer bit it playfully while whispering the four words he knew I wanted to hear. "I will break you." Just like that, my entire body felt ice-cold as my boyfriend disappeared out the door, leaving me turned on and equally pissed off. Point one to Spencer. Time for a tie-breaker. </p><p>-</p><p>Now, I know that this bet was essentially made with Morgan, but I now was far more invested in pushing Spencer as far as he'd let me before he'd take me home and ruin me for good. We managed to apprehend the unsub over an hour ago. To unwind, since we weren't due to go home until tomorrow, we all found ourselves at a local dive bar. The music wasn't too distasteful, and I mostly kept to myself, being an observer more than an active conversation participant. Everyone was off on their own, though I only cared about Spencer's whereabouts. Sure enough, he was entertaining two women who might as well have held up a neon sign to him saying "Fuck me." </p><p>Just as I was about to go over and demonstrate just how jealous I could act, Morgan slid into the spot next to me at our booth. "Hey, so how goes it with pranking Pretty Boy?" I had to remind myself that not even Morgan knew of our...relationship. </p><p>"I think he's mad," I said, glancing over Spencer's way for a second. "And pouty. I really got him with those phone calls huh?" Morgan just laughed, shaking his head at me. </p><p>"I just hope for your sake, he knows it's all just pointless fun." Oh, no. There is a definite point. But Morgan didn't need to know that. "You know, I got Garcia, again." </p><p>"Really? What did you do this time?" I was ready for the welcoming distraction. I knew my time was coming when it came to Spencer. Maybe one more prank couldn't hurt. </p><p>"Well, with Kevin's help, let's just say her favorite panda mug with all those fluffy pens are currently missing," he said as he knocked back a shot. I'm sitting here trying to imagine a world now where Morgan isn't begging on his knees for the Tech Queen's forgiveness. </p><p>"You really do have a death wish, don't you, Morgan?" I cackled, knocking back a shot of my own. I was now officially done with my Long Island Iced Tea and was in dire need of a new one. Morgan just joked that he and Garcia have such a close bond, he bets it won't be long before she caves and forgives him. If only the same could be same for me when it came to Spencer Reid. "I'm going to go buy Dr. Genius a drink, make sure he and I are good," I explained as I scooted out of the booth towards the bar. </p><p>I ordered myself another iced tea along with a brandy for my boyfriend. As I was handed the drinks, I caught Spencer seemingly flirting with two different women than before. So, he's making his rounds, I see. "Well, two can play that game," I muttered under my breath to myself. I grabbed the dryest napkin I could find and a pen, scribbling down an old April Fool's joke I learned from my high school days. </p><p>Hello!<br/>
I'm from outer space, and I've made myself look like a piece of paper. While you hold me, I'm having sex with your fingers.<br/>
I know it feels good to you, because you're smiling. I'm very horny, so give me to someone else when you've had enough.<br/>
Thanks!<br/>
Sincerely,<br/>
A Stranger in a Strange Land</p><p>I folded it up the same way I would with notes back then, in the shape of a football. I strutted with as much confidence as I could muster towards Spencer, placing his drink in front of him, slipping the note in his hand that was closest to me. I moved as swiftly as my legs would allow, not caring whether or not his companions stayed after it was obvious they weren't the only ones after him tonight. I spotted the first half-decent guy whose eyes followed me as I found an open spot on the dancefloor. </p><p>His statue was similar to Morgan's rather than Spencer's. He sure was tall, though, definitely easy on the eyes for sure. I made a subtle movement with my head, indicating that I wouldn't mind him dancing near me. He took it in stride. My ears could barely register that a new song was blowing through the speakers, a beat that I knew all too well like the back of my own hand. Without thinking, I started grinding my ass up against my newfound dance partner, who was quickly becoming very acquainted with my neck. I let my eyes flutter shut as this man pecked at my pulse point. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, cause, it sure did; but, it was still nothing compared to how my body reacts when in the presence of...Spencer. </p><p>"Here, baby, I think you dropped this," I heard a voice say, though the thoughts strumming through my brain were now making it very difficult to focus. Out of perpetual habit, I leaned forward, sticking my ass out further in the process. "That's it baby, right there." My eyes went wide as the realization hit me. Shit. Just when I thought my grave was dug deep enough, Spencer makes his grand appearance. </p><p>"Kindly take your hands off my girlfriend." The look behind Spencer's irises told me everything I needed to know. Was it really so bad that I just felt like being a total fucking brat? </p><p>"You? Please, she's clearly going home with me tonight, ain't that right, baby?" This was my moment. Do I confess and submit to my boyfriend now, or continue to play along, knowing--no, hoping--he'll thoroughly wreck me into pieces the minute we're back home? I shook my head at Spencer, choosing my net words wisely. </p><p>"Well, I sure as hell am not going home with this lanky, dorky nerd. Sooo not my type." I looked back to the man I'd been dancing with (if you could call it that), a smile clear as the sun painted across my face. Before I could even so much as thank him for the dance, Spencer wrapped his strong fingers around my wrist, practically yanking me off the dancefloor, past our friends, towards the back of the bar where most smokers go to have their fresh air. </p><p>When the cool air hit my lungs, I felt relief for a second before Spencer's hand wormed its way around my throat, leaving a fiery path in its wake. "Flirting with a stranger?" I visibly gulped, knowing he could feel the way my neck twitched under his touch. "Really, Y/N?" I wanted to chuckle at the absurdity of this whole ordeal, but, who was I kidding? I love being a brat. Especially Dr. Spencer Reid's brat. </p><p>"Yes, really." I dared a glance into his dark eyes. "Why not?" I gave my best adorable pout I could manage with his fingers so careful not to press into my flesh too hard. I scoffed. "It's not like anyone here knows I belong to you." No one on our team sure as hell knew. Granted, it was a mutual decision to keep them out of the loop, but that doesn't mean either one of us should be openly flirting with other people? Right? </p><p>"That's right," Spencer said, his voice lowering as he slowly took his hand off my neck. There was a beat of silence between us, one I didn't all that much care for. "You do belong to me." His voice was steady, but I swore I detected just a hint of uncertainty. I decided to take that little nugget and run with it. </p><p>"Oh, don't play dumb," I huffed, gesturing back towards the bar where I first noticed him entertaining women who weren't me. "I saw you with those girls, earlier." I felt tears pricking through my eyes, hoping to God I could keep my feelings at bay here. Spencer now looked cold, almost as if we were discussing a break-up, instead of ---- whatever this was. </p><p>"What I do with them is none of your business," he sneered at me through clenched teeth. I know he isn't wrong, per se. The two if have certain levels of trust; be it out in the field, or behind closed doors in the bedroom. Right now, though, I didn't feel a single ounce of that particular trust here, in the back of a bar, with my boyfriend. I don't know about him, but I was already growing tired of this conversation. </p><p>"That goes both ways, Spencer." It should. Hell, the only reason we're even here having this discussion is because Spencer couldn't seem to keep his goddamn cool when it came to me flirting with other guys, yet, I'm supposed to be cool with him flirting with other girls? </p><p>"What?" The man in front of me said, clearly trying to play dumb. "I'm an eligible bachelor looking for a good time." Oh, right. Eligible bachelor as in single to everyone with the exception of me. I really don't appreciate it when my partner thinks shit don't go both ways. "I see no harm in that." No harm in that? Well, then, if it's all the same to Casanova here, I might as well bounce. I patted Spencer's chest, eyeing him to let him know I was finished--at least, with this conversation. </p><p>"You're right." His eyes shook a little, probably letting his ears register my words a bit more clearer. "Have fun in Singletown." With that, I sped-walked out the back doors, knowing the hotel we were staying at for the night was just down the street. Just as I stepped inside the revolving entryway, I caught Spencer out the corner of my eye, running up to catch me. He made it inside before the doors could cut him off.  </p><p>The walk up to the elevator was quiet. I felt some minor anxiety creeping in over my obvious bratty behavior. Did I regret it, even for a moment? Never. The second the doors closed and Spencer and I were alone, he turned to me and whispered his words so softly, I almost missed them. "Y/N, I'm sorry, I--I didn't mean that." The sincerity in his voice gave me whiplash compared to how he spoke to me back at the bar. I looked him in the eyes, careful not to miss any hint that this wasn't real. When Spencer pulled me into a hug, I knew. I just knew. I wrapped my arms around him, gripping my hands together tightly behind him. We stayed like that until the bell dinged, telling us we'd hit our floor. </p><p>"I know," I whispered, almost wishing he'd miss it. "Did you get my note?" This time I tried my hand at my flirty banter, knowing nothing would come of it, tonight. The way I caught the golden tint inside Spencer's eyes dissolve into darkness made me rub my thighs together, absentmindedly. </p><p>"I did." Spencer laughed lightly, giving me hope I might just be left off the hook. "It was cute." The way this man had the audacity to simply smirk right in front of me, I had to grasp the nearest wall to properly steady myself against. I let my body gently lean against it, hoping the corner would press into my back enough to shock me awake, or at least out of this weird bubble I'm caught in. Tipsy me was no stranger to this game, so I did what I'd always done; act like a brat. </p><p>"Awee, you think I'm cute." I giggled a little which turned into a not-so-subtle hiccup. Still thinking I had the upper hand here, I took an almost steady step forward, hoping Spencer would at least grant me a chaste kiss goodnight. Should've know I'd have no such luck. </p><p>"No." Taking a small step back, I slowly met his eyes, shocked by his abrupt honesty. "I know you're just a brat." His tone beckoned me to act up some more, the teasingness of it all was damn near intoxicating. "Please, keep it up. It'll only give me more options to choose from, once we're back home." Fuuucckk. I whimpered pathetically, already knowing I'd have to quickly take care of myself tonight. I decided that I shouldn't be the only one feeling needy tonight. I reached out as best I could to graze a single finger over his member through his slacks. I felt him twitch beneath my fingertips, sending a wave of euphoria over me. Spencer jolted slightly away, darting his eyes down the hall in hopes that we hadn't just been caught. To be honest, the thought crossed my mind more time than not in the past ten or so minutes. </p><p>"Why not now?" I batted my eyelashes as seductive as possible. "Nobody's here..." I ghosted my hand over his body, silently obeying his wishes, but still playing my hand in this game of ours. I reveled in how his breath hitched as I continued to touch him, almost like a drug I couldn't quit if I tried. </p><p>"Don't tempt me," Spencer rasped. His hands found mine and peeled them off his skin, placing  them delicately at my sides. "You know as well as I do how thin hotel walls are..." I did, thanks to him. Truth is, between the two of us, I definitely have the better ability of keeping quiet when the time calls for it. Still, I gave him another one of my famous pouts, hoping to persuade him enough to let me in past his door. I crossed my arms in front of me deliberately squishing my breasts, hoping to draw his attention to them. </p><p>"You really know how to take the fun out of everything," I murmured, not paying all that much attention to my surroundings outside of my devilishly grinning boyfriend. He had that look in his eyes, the one he usually has right before he tells me what my punishment will be. My cunt throbbed just thinking about it. Fuck. As I nonchalantly moved a hand near my legs, Spencer gripped my wrist, leaning down with his breath hot on my ear. </p><p>"On the contrary, I'll be thoroughly enjoying myself just fine, but you --- you're not allowed to cum, not even once, until I tell you to." Oh, hell. The fact that I am barely standing on my own two feet with the structurally sound help of the wall behind me should be a testament in of itself. As a stream of thoughts flashed inside my head -- one of them being how bad would my punishment be if I sated myself against his wishes? -- I felt his fingers brush against my chin, bringing it up, along with my eyes, to him. "Do I make myself clear?" I hoped he felt the way his voice burned down my throat as I choked on my own resolve. </p><p>"Yes, Daddy." Fate is a fickle thing, and I accepted mine almost too quickly, it seems. Spencer released me for the last time, moving to disappear behind his hotel room door. Just before it closed, he turned back, opening his mouth as if to say one last final word. </p><p>The sounds echoing from down the hall came in loud and clear, forcing me to whip my head back to Spencer. "Goodnight...Brat." With that, he let the door click shut, his feet padding away from where I was still standing -- err, leaning, I guess. </p><p>"So, what did you and Spence have to talk about at," J.J. glances down at her wristwatch, "one-thirty in the morning?" I forced myself to relax, at least on the outside, giving both J.J. and Emily a knowing glare. </p><p>"Oh, um, nightmares," I said as I darted past them to my own room, where I was all alone. Once I changed into my sleep clothes, brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my hair, I settled into my bed for the night. It only dawned on me right as I was close to falling asleep that I opted not to disobey my gorgeous boyfriend, even though my bullet was only a mere few feet away from me. Damn, I guess, deep down, I am just his good girl. </p><p>-</p><p>"Anyone got plans for the long weekend?" Emily asked to no one in particular, though I could feel her eyes boring straight into me. Before I could even think of a good enough comeback, Garcia saved me by popping up on the screens above us. </p><p>"Did someone mention plans?" she asked, no doubt already planning another night out for the team. I scoffed a little, already knowing just what my plans were. Well, to be honest, I only had a vague idea. Spencer, of course, kept all his secrets up in that big, beautiful brain of his. I could only sit here and hope that by the night's end, I'd done enough to earn whatever plans he had brimming at the surface...just for me. </p><p>"Yeah, don't forget, Babygirl. You, me, Pretty Boy, and Honeybee are all going to be out at the fieldhouse by 0700 sharp, right?" While I giggled, Penelope and Spencer both groaned in unison. After a beat, both of their eyes were now on me. Whoops. </p><p>"What's so funny, Honeybee?" Garcia asked me, trying her best to imitate her chocolate thunder god. When I said I about choked on thin air, I mean I just choked on air in general. Reaching for a bottle of water Morgan handed me, I took quite the gulp before settling myself to answer. </p><p>"N-nothing," I murmured with little to no sarcasm. "Would you believe me if I said I'm looking forward to leaving both your asses in the dust while Morgan and I take first and second place as per usual?" I glanced over at Morgan while the other two just shared a look thanks to modern technology. </p><p>"Why thank you, Y/N," Morgan laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you so thrilled to be in second place....again." I narrowed my eyes at my friend and co-worker, already armed with knowing just how to wipe that smug smirk off his sculpted face. </p><p>"Hey, Garcia?" I was delighted to see the blood escape Morgan's face just as Spencer's began to curve into a small smile. </p><p>"What's up, Buttercup?" I valued my dear friendship with the tech goddess, really, I do, but--I just had to throw Morgan under the bus after that comment of his. He should be thankful I chose to keep mum about the fitness test. Then again, that decision had more to do with the amount of bruises that are sure to speckle my body than, say our mutual friendship. </p><p>"Remember those delectable donuts you received earlier this week?" I watched her nod as she was, no doubt, thinking back to the unfortunate moment. "Morgan pranked you." </p><p>"Hot Stuff, is this true?" I felt bad after hearing the short crack in her voice, but that thought was immediately abandoned after the way her voice shifted in tone. "Oh, mark my words, Derek Timothy Morgan, I know where you sleep." </p><p>"Babygir--" </p><p>"Don't you 'babygirl' me, Derek. PG out!" When the screens blacked out, Spencer turned the monitors off and shit the laptop that was sitting in the middle of the table between us. Morgan just shot me one of his signature looks, getting up to join Hotch, leaving Spencer and I all by ourselves. I opted to move too, choosing to snuggle up to Spencer. No one questioned it based on our close friendship. Even so, I loved little moments like this. Right as I felt myself close to dozing off, I felt a tickle near my ear. </p><p>"I sure hope you've been a good girl, Brat." </p><p>-</p><p>Feeling exhausted after such a long case shouldn't feel quite as exhilarating as it does in this moment. For the second we dropped our bags on the floor, Spencer's lips were on mine in a brutal, yet tantalizing pace. "Fuuckk, Spence," my words came out as whispers as he dipped down my jawline, leaving goosebumps in his wake. His hands gripped my hips, swaying us gently as he devoured my abdomen, sucking and biting his own treasure map in the process. I felt him slowly remove my skirt, letting it pool at my feet. I knew as well as he did just how wet I was for him. When his fingers trailed down the indent of my pelvis, I moaned the second his fingertips crawled beneath my panties and slipped within my folds. "Fuck, Y/N, I've only just begun touching you." I was beginning to wonder how the hell I was still upright. Each movement of his nimble fingers paired with the feeling of his tongue throughout the valley of my breasts was making it hard not to fall of the edge. But before I could be gifted even a shred of pleasure, Spencer ceased all actions, completely separating himself from me, leaving me cold and wanting right there on his living room floor. "You know the rules. Brats don't get to cum, little girl." That stupid smirk was on full display once again, and the brat he knows me to be is just begging to come out to play tonight. </p><p>I watch as my boyfriend moves towards his bedroom, shredding an article of clothing with every step he takes to get there. I follow him oberdiately, curious as to what he's up to. He tosses his clothes in the hamper, padding to his bathroom to apparently turn on the water for a nice, hot shower. Hmm..a shower sounds nice... I hear Spencer snap his fingers, eyeing me to grasp my attention. "I'm going to rinse this week off me, you --" he said, pointing a finger directly at me "--are going to strip down to your bra and panties and sit nice in the center of my bed." </p><p>Without another word, he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him; leaving me--alone--for at least fifteen minutes. My eyes glanced over at my bag. Quickly, I scampered to it, retrieving my vibrator, then booking it back to his bedroom where I did do as told. I peeled off the remainder of my clothes sans bra and panties, shuffling myself to the very center of his king-size mattress. Getting myself situated, I flicked the bullet on low, hearing the humming like a melody as I savored in my bratty behavior. I let the tip tease my entrance, already sensitive from earlier, but I was desperate to cum so bad. As I maneuvered the vibrator around, flicking it up a notch, I swore I heard a door slam shut. Shit. </p><p>Next thing I know, my boyfriend's figure is hovering over me, droplets of water are hitting my bare shoulders as I peer up into his eyes. "Here...let me help you with that." Fuuuccckkk. Before I could even mutter out a pathetic protest, Spencer removed my hand from the bullet, taking it in his own while simultaneously flicking the switch up another speed. </p><p>"Holy fuck, Sp-pencccer!" I cried out, not caring about the volume of my pathetic moans echoing throughout his bedroom. I knew it was coming, I could see it in his eyes as he maneuvered the toy inside me, just waiting for me to give the signal. The second my body trembled underneath him, he shut of the bullet, removing it from my throbbing cunt and tossing it behind him on the bed. I couldn't make out any coherent words yet, so I settled for a silent huff as I sunk myself deeper into the mattress. </p><p>"I warned you... Brats don't---"</p><p>"I know! BRATS DON'T GET TO CUM." I slapped my hand over my mouth, but it was too late. The words were already out in the open and Spencer's ears heard all of it. My eyes fell to his still damp figure. Fuck, he looked even hotter with his skin on display like that. I slowly moved my hand away from my mouth, taking in the fact that the man in front of me was wet, very naked, with an erection that looked so red and painful, I--I almost felt sorry for him. </p><p>The pure unadulterated fire beaming from his eyes told me the feelings wasn't mutual. </p><p>I watch with renewed excitement as Spencer picks up the vibrator he had overtaken from me just minutes earlier. When he pushed in on to the slowest setting, I propped myself up to see just what he planned on doing to me with it. Whatever ideas ran through my brain, none of them came close to what actually happened. Spencer placed a single hand on my stomach, forcibly slamming me down into the bed. The force alone gave me whiplash. Before I could move, he brought the toy to my breast, rubbing the vibrating bullet tantalizingly slow across my now harden bud. I whimpered uncontrollably, strangely hoping this was only the beginning on the torture he had in mind for me. </p><p>"I want you to touch yourself, just one finger. Think you can do that, Brat?" I nodded, feeling the words I could've said die in my throat as a moan made its way out my mouth. "Use your words and maybe I'll think about letting you cum." My stupid horny brain only seemed to latch on to that last word as I managed to speak up as told. </p><p>"Yes, Daddy." I watched Spencer's eyes trail down to my hands which still haven't moved from their spot. He gave me a pointed look as I quickly shoved a hand down my soaked underwear, using only one finger to carefully rub against my clit. As I began to find my rhythm, he whispers to me to add another finger, so I do. While I'm stroking my fingers rapidly inside myself, Spencer is deliberately dragging the bullet across every inch of skin across my chest he could find. I could feel another orgasm building while I continued finger-fucking myself while my boyfriend assaults my tits with my own bullet vibrator. "Shit--fuucckk, I--" The time it took Spencer to retract the bullet as well as pull my fingers from my pussy was probably barely a second, however, it felt even less. </p><p>Spencer moved to rest the vibrator on the floor, knowing one of us would have to clean it later. In my still dazed and clouded state, I vaguely heard the nightstand drawer creak open and shut, followed by the distinct clinking of...his FBI standard issue handcuffs. I hear the sound of another toy, but for the life of me, couldn't figure out which one it was. "You really are just a dirty little slut for me, aren't you?" I could tell Spencer was looking for a repetitive answer, and I was still in enough of a bratty mood not to give it. </p><p>"Oh, honey," I drawled out in my best attempt to piss him off, "if you're looking to shut me up, why don't you just make me?" Before the last two words completely left my mouth, Spencer's lips covered mine with a hunger I almost forgot he could possess. I felt his teeth rough against mine, his tongue, winning ever so eagerly, as it sloppily slid around the inside of my mouth. As we broke apart for much needed air, Spencer smiled in a way that made my cunt throb with a desperate buck of my hips. </p><p>"Let's put that dirty mouth of yours to better use, hmm?" He moved around behind me, taking my wrists in his hands. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face at the sound of the click, telling me he's successfully locked my wrists together. I moved to simply demonstrate that I was secure in my new position. What I wasn't expecting was what Spencer demanded next. "Head down, ass up for me, Sweetheart." Immediately, I dropped to the soft mattress, letting my wrists fall to where they could, while hoisting my ass as far up towards him that I could manage. "Tell me, Brat, how many times did you prank me this past week?" I could barely hear him through the pillows, as I felt his hand roughly graze one of my ass cheeks. When I failed to answer him, his hand disappeared only to collide with my skin in the best way. </p><p>smack</p><p>"I asked you a question, little girl, it would be in your best interest to answer me." I moaned loudly as my muddled mind tried to recount the answer he was looking for. As I continued to try and come up with an honest response, Spencer took my deafening silence as another brat move. I mean, he wouldn't be wrong to assume I'd think of that. </p><p>smack</p><p>"Shit!" I cried, feeling the beginning of tears slowly streaming down from my eyes. I felt his hand caress my butt if only to admire the marks he's made thus far. I realized he silently gave me one last opportunity to answer him, one in which I now actively chose not to. </p><p>"Since you seem to have trouble answering me, how about I just come up with a number between one and ten on my own then." Fuck. Switching between ass cheeks, Spencer slapped each one a total of eight times. After the last hit jolted a guttural moan out of me, my boyfriend crawled around me, gently lifting my chin up to kiss me almost lovingly. It felt so exhilarating that I almost forgot the way my ass burned at the feel of the sheets as Spencer carefully turned me around again. </p><p>"I wonder...do you even deserve my touch tonight?" As much as I knew it was a rhetorical question, I still decided that now was the best time for me to speak up. Go figure. </p><p>"Please, Daddy. I need to cum!" I expected Spencer to react instantly, but instead, he kept his eyes locked with mine as he reached over towards the nightstand again. This time, he grabbed the item which made the other metal noise I had heard earlier. The nipple clamps. Fucking shit! I began recoiling into myself, not because I was afraid; on the contrary, I was the one who insisted we add them to our growing collection long ago. Now, though, I was afraid because I knew the mere overstimulation alone would fucking break me. Then again, I only hoped that had been his plan all along. </p><p>I was in ecstasy before I took in a breath, glancing down at the mop of curls before me. His teeth and tongue were fixated on one breast while his fingers pinched and massaged the other. When he switched, my head fell back as more obscene mewls left my lips. The moment he let go of my swollen peak with a 'pop,' I felt the familiar pinch of the clamp. I hissed at the sensation, feeling my arousal dampen even more. Spencer did the same thing to the other nipple, tugging rather gently on the chain to ensure the clamps were secure. "Why don't you tell Daddy just how much of a pretty little fuck doll you are, hmm?" His voice got even deeper, his pupils blown wide as can be. I hesitated, unsure if he wanted me to repeat it or answer it. Again, he took my silence as another bratty move on the figurative chess board. </p><p>It was only then that I remembered my wrists were still cuffed behind me. I moved my hands in a mere pathetic attempt to lose them in his amazingly fluffy hair. "Pllleeaasssee, Daddy!" I no longer cared about whatever punishment he had in mind for me at this point. I eyed his hand as it moved to grip the chain that had rested against my stomach. In one swift motion, Spencer stood up off the bed, yanking my entire body by that very chain, pulling me to my feet in front of him. The way he looked at me told me I had made the wrong move. </p><p>"Down," he barked, tugging the silver metal towards the floor right where my knees made contact with his carpet. My eyes were now perfectly level with his protruding cock, and, again, I was reminded of the fact that I was being deprived of touching him with my hands. Spencer seemingly clocked the look on my face, noting it as he stepped even closer. "Awwwee, upset you can't wrap your dainty little fingers around my cock, pretty girl?" His voice attracted me to look up at him right as one of his hands grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my waiting mouth towards him. </p><p>I took him in an inch at a time, hollowing out my cheeks out of instinct. Just when I thought he was being rather kind to me, letting me wrap my tongue around the veins of his erection, I felt him it the back of throat, causing a near-instant reaction of me choking on his cock. "You really think it's fun to act like a brat all fucking week--" Spencer said, no doubt panting wildly while he continuously slammed himself into my throat. "--Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Brat!" My eyes snapped open, not even realizing I'd shut them. He continued to slam into me, gripping my shoulders so tightly I thought I might bleed. The feeling became all too overwhelming once more and I rolled my eyes back at the sensation. I felt a harsh tap across my cheek, causing my eyes to open, seeing a resounding Spencer, lost in his own euphoria, while still managing to talk to me. "Keep your eyes on me, pretty girl. I'm almost there." With another thrust, Spencer drained himself down my throat, leaving me with a nice of semen coating my lips. </p><p>Before I could adjust my eyes, already feeling the soreness in my throat, Spencer yanked me by my chain. My nipples puckered within the clamps, soaking my underwear even more. He pulled me back onto the bed, having me kneel before him like a good girl. Almost as if he could read my thoughts, Spencer praised me in the best way possible. </p><p>"Look at you now. You've been nothing but a brat all fucking week, yet here you are; being Daddy's good girl." I nodded eagerly, hoping my chance to cum was getting closer and closer. When I felt his fingers drop the chain, what happened next was completely unexpected. Spencer grabbed my panties, yanking them down my thighs, which caused me to fall back, stretching my legs out if front of him, in order to rip them off me altogether. As I watched him carefully inspect the puddle of arousal in which he caused, I whimpered at the thought of what he planned to do with them. "Open," was all he said. Obediently, I opened my mouth for him, only to taste myself with my tongue, completely giving in to my desires. "Let's see you try and talk back to me now, Brat." The smirk on his face was evident as I muffled my poorly drawn out mewls around the fabric of my panties. Once Spencer seemed clearly satisfied with my ability to talk gone, he bent down to retrieve the vibrator from earlier, while also grabbing the silk dress tie he'd been wearing prior to us walking through his front door. </p><p>"Look at you..all pretty just for me," Spencer quipped, thumbing his tie in front of me. "Now that you can't talk, how about we see how you do when you can't see, either, hmm?" Without a second thought, his tie blinded me, taking away my last useful sense of the night. Now, I was blindfolded, gagged, and cuffed. Essentially speaking, I was fucked. And I still hadn't been allowed to cum all fucking night! "What do you think, Brat? Think I should let you cum?" Instantly I nodded dumbly, already knowing the answer would be a resounding NO. Almost to mock me, Spencer's laughter filled the bedroom, drowning out my silent moans. "No.." he murmured, tracing his fingers along my jawline, "..I think I can bring you to the edge at least a couple more times, don't you think?" Fuccckk. Two more? Is he crazy? </p><p>Just as I moved against my handcuffs, I felt the vibrations strum throughout my entire body all at once. Without the ability to use my hands, I thought for sure I was going to slump on the mattress. Thankfully, Spencer wrapped my arms in his, gripping them much like an anchor, as he continued his ministrations on my sore cunt. When I heard him flick the speed up a notch, I coiled around the toy, begging it to give me the satisfaction I've been craving all night. The one he still wouldn't allow. It was as if he'd heard me, upping the speed once more, practically fucking me with the bullet, teetering me only slightly over the edge before pulling me back from salvation...again. </p><p>"Give me one more, baby, then we'll see if you're ready to beg me to fucking break you." God, I wish I would've just cum right then and there at his words, alone; but, I shamelessly felt like being nothing but his good girl in this very moment. This time, as the bullet grazed my sensitive pussy, Spencer yanked hard on my chain, pulling my body forward, if only an inch. I craved the way I felt every residual nerve ignite within me, leaving me with nothing but chills and goosebumps in its wake. This time, Spencer maneuvered the toy slowly, but purposefully, allowing my body the appropriate amount of time to react. With each shy thrust of the bullet came a poignant tug of the chain. I all but shattered from the beautiful taste I almost got before Spencer removed the vibrator all together, tossing it back on the floor, releasing the chain, letting me fall back into his chest. </p><p>I was so close to pitifully asking to be done, unsure of how sore I'll be already, come tomorrow morning. Right as I thought to open my mouth to ask, I felt the lace of my underwear with my tongue, prompting a renewed sense of lust to cloud my better judgement. Spencer shifted a little, his hands coming to caress my wrists which were still cuffed behind me. I heard the clear sound of a key turning, then the click, the cuffs slowly coming off as I moved my arms back in front of me, my hands gently rubbing the soft sores around each of my now free wrists. Next, was his tie. He pulled it off my head with ease, giving me time for my eyes to refocus on his face which was softening in front if me. I eyed him carefully, silently asking him permission to remove my gag. Spencer nodded, allowing me to bring my hand to my mouth, pulling the thoroughly used panties out, tossing them god knows where on the floor of his bedroom. </p><p>Thinking he wanted me to remove the last item myself, I moved my hands up near my breasts. Before I was able to wrap my fingers around one of the clamps, Spencer's hand covered mine, pulling it away with a devilishly handsome smile on his face. "Oh no, sweet girl, those stay on." Fuck. Without another word, he moved around me once more, settling himself down into the mattress, patting his thighs as he winked up at me. While I scampered over to him, straddling his hips, I knew, in his mind, he was going to finally give me what I wanted. </p><p>But, knowing Spencer, there was a catch. </p><p>"So, Y/N, are you Daddy's little brat?.. or are you my good girl?" The question caught me completely off guard. I had to remind myself I was now able to talk without the contricting fabric inside my mouth. </p><p>"..good girl, I--I'm your good girl." With my admittance, Spencer wrapped his large fingers around the chain and pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss. My hands instinctively flew up to his head, burying themselves deep within his messy curls. I navigated his mouth with my tongue, licking every inch it could reach. As we slowly pulled apart, I gripped his member, noticing his breath hitch as he hissed up at me. Feeling rather bold as I slowly sank down on him, I lowered myself to his ear and said, "Looks like I'm not the only one practically whimpering to cum." Spencer cut his eyes up at me, no doubt feeling himself stretching me out as I waited for permission to move. </p><p>"Fuck, Y/N. God, how the fuck are you still so fucking tight?!" I swear all I could do was moan loudly from my position, taking his question as a silent command to start moving. So, I slowly found a rhythm, noting the way his hands shot to my hips, meeting me with each thrust. Just when I felt what I hoped would be my only orgasm of the night, Spencer grabbed at the chain, meeting me with teeth and tongue as our bodies made distasteful noises together. Knowing neither of us were going to last much longer, I gripped the back of his head tightly, bracing myself for the euphoria I prayed would not get denied. "Y/N, baby, think you've earned it to cum?" This time, I answered without missing a beat. </p><p>"Yes, Spence, please! I'm your good girl. I deserve to fucking cum!" Whether he truly relented or not, I felt my cunt contract around him, feeling nothing but intense waves of ecstasy flowing through me, my body going limp at the powerful sensation. "Fuck, I---my GOD!" I let out every moan and sound imaginable as I shamelessly rode out my high. Spencer continued to thrust, tugging at the chain, the stimulation only helping me ride out my high longer. </p><p>"Fuck, Y/N, baby--ahh. fuck!" I felt him spill his seed inside me, no doubt feeling almost as relieved as I had, coming down from an almost celestial plane of existence. I collapsed on top of him, my body frozen from the overstimulation it only recently endured. "Y/N, baby? Are you okay?" I smiled lazily, turning my head just enough to see the warm, caring eyes of my beloved boyfriend. I nodded, hoping my dopey smile was enough to convince him I was more than okay. Knowing I needed to peel myself off of him, I braced myself on all fours, easing his dick out of me, letting it rest against his leg as I scurried as best I could to the bathroom to pee. </p><p>By the time I was able to walk back to his bed, Spencer had already cleaned up, now standing in a clean pair of boxers, eyeing me to crawl back on the bed. "Are you sure you don't feel sore?" Spencer asked again, his eyes staring directly at my breast. I was about to ask him why he was suddenly ogling me when I felt the weight of the chain hit my abdomen. He carefully lifted his hands to my nipples, unclamping each one, one at a time, gently massaging them after he tossed the toy on the floor. </p><p>When he leaned back up, he greeted me with such an adorable puppy dog stare that I wanted to lie and say that everything was fine, that I wasn't hoping to be unable to walk properly in the morning. He silently moved me so I would lie on my stomach, displaying my sore-as-fuck ass to him. I did so, feeling his hands gently graze over the pink and purple coated skin which would definitely feel sore tomorrow. It felt soo niice to feel the lotion as Spencer spread it all over my aching ass cheeks. I rested my head on one of his pillows, savoring the moment as best I could. Once Spencer was done lathering me up, he clicked the cap shut, placing the bottle on the nightstand nearest him. I felt the bed dip, moving just enough so he could envelope us within the covers. </p><p>"I love you, you know that, right?" There he is. My sweet, loving boyfriend. As much as I could have kept this moment sweet, he should know by now I'm still a little bratty. </p><p>"I do, Spencer. Really. I also love to see just how far I can push you until you break me." It was totally meant as a joke, knowing I could take anything he dished out behind closed door, but this man still had a worrisome lip on him. "Oh honey, I am so ridiculously in love with you, you have no idea." I reached out to pull him into a sloppy, lazy kiss filled with nothing but love and adoration to fill the little space between us. As I rested my head against him, I drifted off almost forgetting just how sore my ass would be come morning light. </p><p>-</p><p>Fucking hell! I, expectantly, woke up late, according to Spencer, who had already been up chatting with Morgan and Garcia, letting them know we would be at the fieldhouse about an hour late. I was walking as if I tore a muscle in both my thighs, taking my sweet-ass time while Spencer jogged enough ahead of me to make it appear as if he was the one in better shape for this than me. </p><p>God, I always hate it when he's not wrong. </p><p>And gloats about it. </p><p>"Woah, Honeybee, you looking like you got a bit of a gimp in your usual giddyup there," Morgan laughed, not even appearing to be bothered enough to hide it. I gave him my best death glare, eyeing Penelope and she walked slowly towards us. </p><p>"Y/N, what the hell happened to you?" I bowed my head in defeat, already seeing where this was going. I stole a glance at Spencer who seemed quite amused with how everyone was ganging up on me and not him for a change. Screw that. </p><p>"If you must know...I got some, okay!" I didn't bother to release the fact that Spencer was involved, knowing they'd have quite the field day with that one. Apparently, Garcia already had her suspicions. </p><p>"Oh, really?! It's Anderson, isn't it? You were fawning over him all day last week!" Fawning isn't the term I would use. Not when staring at someone trying to figure out if they really had a symmetrical face or not. I blame Spencer for even talking to me about that subject the day before. </p><p>"Penelope, trust me, it's so not Grant." </p><p>"Alright, you three, c'mon, this fitness test isn't going to take itself." </p><p>Ninety minutes later, and I still managed to smoke Morgan's ass in the sprint run. "What was that you two were saying earlier about my inability to whoop your fine asses?"</p><p>"Alright, alright, you win, Y/N," Morgan congratulated, calling over Spencer and Penelope. "Hey! Pretty Boy! Babygirl! We got something to tell you." I was preparing for this, stupidly believing after the events of last night, thata Spencer would be kind enough to let this tiny fact roll over his surprisingly broad shoulders.  </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Well, Morgan and I kind of made a bet to see which one of you would crack first after a series of pranks?" I said, meekly, almost like a question. </p><p>"What my honeybee is trying to say is that we got you two. Plus, today's 'exam,' not real. Hotch had both of yours waived weeks ago." </p><p>No one would believe me, but if you knew just how sweet and charming both Reid and Garcia are, normally, you would never guess the way a fire could easily burn behind their retinas, making you wish you worked for any other department but theirs. </p><p>"Spence, I got Morgan, you got Y/N, right?" </p><p>"If I can manage to move my arms, I think I have a chance, yeah," Spencer huffed. </p><p>"I'm regaining my strength, you better be afraid, CHOCOLATE THUNDER!" Penelope's voice rang past us as she and Morgan hustled towards headquarters. </p><p>Spencer fell silent, and I began feeling slightly uneasy. </p><p>"I'll give you a head start." What?</p><p>"Wha--?" </p><p>"I said, I'll give you a head start. My place. Twenty minutes." </p><p>Needless to say, there was no way in hell I was walking the rest of my weekend. </p><p>-------♥--------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>